


Hide and Seek

by Star_berry23



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, Platonic Soulmates, no beta we die like george in manhunt, this is short im sorry, tommy and tubbo's friendship makes my heart happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_berry23/pseuds/Star_berry23
Summary: This oneshot barely mentions hide and seek, but i really don't know what else to call it. enjoy this short oneshot of Tommy and Tubbo just being themselves. :)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first post on here, so i would appreciate some constructive criticism in the comments. i wrote this fic in study hall and decided i wanted to share it with others, so here it is! sorry it's so short, but i hope you enjoy!

Tommy crouches in the bushes, still and silent, as he watches Tubbo look around the area. Their game of hide-and-seek had been going on for almost an hour, and Tommy had been doing the best regarding hiding spots.  
“Tommy, where the hell are you?” Tubbo asks. Tommy chuckles lightly and slightly rustles the leaves, enough to where Tubbo would notice. Tubbo’s head immediately snaps in Tommy’s direction, and he slowly walks toward the bush. “Tommy?”  
When Tubbo is about two feet away, Tommy jumps up, scaring Tubbo to the point of him screaming.   
“Surprise, bitch!” Tommy yells excitedly. “Bet you didn’t expect that!” Tubbo shakes his head, quickly recovering from the scare.   
“What the hell Tommy?” Tommy laughs and lightly punches Tubbo in the arm.   
“Oh c’mon, it was funny! You scream like a girl, by the way.”   
“Right, that’s it. C’mere Tommy!” Tubbo lunges at the taller boy, trying to tackle him, but Tommy dodges.   
“You’ll have to catch me!” And with that, he’s gone, running through the forest with reckless abandon. Tubbo yells and chases after him, trying his best not to trip and fall. After a fifteen minute chase, Tommy looks behind him to see how far behind him Tubbo is, and ends up tripping. He falls with a loud grunt, and before he can get back up, Tubbo falls onto his back.  
“You’re trapped, bitch.” He announces. “What’re you gonna do now?” Tommy sighs and turns to glare at Tubbo.   
“I hate you.”  
“No you don’t.”  
“But I do, I really do.” As much as Tommy tries to stop it, a small smile finds its way onto his face. “You’re so stupid.” He chuckles.   
“I know.” Tubbo agrees lightly. “But you’re stupider.”  
“I am not!”  
“Are too!”  
“No I’m not!”  
“But you are. The sooner you admit it, the better.” Tommy groans and rolls over on his back, simultaneously pushing Tubbo off of him. Tubbo giggles and lays on his back next to Tommy, staring up into the sky. The sun had started to set while they were running around, bathing the world in fiery oranges, reds, and pinks from the horizon. Tubbo smiles and takes a deep breath, slowly letting it out like a balloon losing air.   
“Y’know, this is really nice.” Tommy says. “It’s quiet, calm.” Tubbo nods.   
“We should come out here more often.” Tommy grunts in agreement, smiling, and stretches his arms over his head.  
“Hey Tubbo?”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love it when friends say "i love you" to each other! platonic love is so pog!! thank you all for reading and have a good rest of your day/night. :)


End file.
